


Tie Me To Earth

by shopfront



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Fluff, M/M, Silly, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/pseuds/shopfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets wings on an away mission. As Jim is incorrigible, Leonard ends up very irritated, and Spock is left to pipe up from the background in monotone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tie Me To Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saavikam77](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saavikam77).



"Dammit Jim, don't you dare!" Leonard yelled, but in the end he still had to launch himself at Jim and wrap his arms and legs around him to bring him down. As Jim's legs buckled and slammed them both into the ground, Leonard got a mouthful feathers and lamented not being able to jump from a different angle.

"Relax Bones, I can totally do this," Jim insisted, and tried to pry Leonard off him, with very little luck.

"We have absolutely no idea if these ridiculous things will hold your wait, you idiot! Human bodies aren't built like a bird is, you'll probably just fall straight down!"

"Don't be such worrier, Bones. The aliens told me these would bring me luck, and I can move them and everything, I'm sure they meant they were useful."

A quiet cough interrupted them, and they both rolled and scrambled until they could look back at Spock, who was standing stock still with an eyebrow practically buried in his hairline, back on the path they'd all just been walking on.

"Captain, I must concur with Doctor McCoy's logic. It is highly unlikely that your new… wings… are capable of supporting you in flight," Spock said, and Leonard took advantage of Jim's distraction to untangle a hand to get the feathers out of his mouth before he choked on them. Long, white angel-like feathers. It figured. Grumbling and spitting the last shreds of white fluff out, he quickly clamped the hand back in place, just in case Jim got any more ideas.

"Look, guys, we really need to get across that canyon and the locals gave me wings. I could fly a rope across. We need it, I can do it, so it's worth the risk."

"And what exactly am I expected to tell Joanna when you splatter onto that canyon floor, huh? She's expecting both of us to spend Christmas with her this year. And that's not that even mentioning Starfleet!"

"I must also still insist that you reconsider this course of action," Spock intoned. Leonard noticed that his eyebrow had come down but his eyes seemed kind of flinty and determined, fixed on Jim and never flickering.

"But-" Jim starts, but Leonard startled him by dragging them both upright with no warning. "Wha-"

"Shut up, Jim. You're an idiot, and not even the great Captain James Tiberius Kirk can fly. Not even with alien wings!"

Jim pouted and opened his mouth, but Leonard slammed a hand over it.

"You are not flying, Jim. Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a widow, and we both know it's a fool idea no matter how desperate this away mission has got-"

"Our circumstances are most certainly not so dire, Captain," Spock agrees from the background.

"- and exactly what the hobgoblin said. And I'm telling you now Jim, if you try to launch yourself off a cliff one more time, I'm never having sex with you ever again!"

Jim's eyes went wide and he let out a little squeak like he'd been slapped.

"Bones, you wouldn't!" he cried, his eyes sad and pleading.

"Damn straight I would," Bones replied, deadly calm. "Do you really want to test me?"

Jim's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"No," he said quietly, pouting still.

"Good," Bones said smugly, and tipped his chin up gently. "Now kiss me already so we can get walking again," he drawled, and then chuckled to see Jim beaming at him for the split second before their lips met. 


End file.
